Kologarn
Kologarn is the sixth boss encounter in Ulduar that will be released in patch 3.1.0. He guards the Shattered Walkway into central Ulduar where not only is he protecting the bridge, he is the bridge. Players fight not only him but two detachable arms that appear to be separate mobs that can be broken off of him. 25-man abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64003 Overhead Smash] - Instant attack that gives target a 25% armor decrease for 30 seconds. Stacks up to 4 times to 100%. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63980 Petrifying Breath] - 4 second channel cast that causes 18750 to 21250 Nature damage per second and applies Brittle Skin, a debuff that increases damage taken by 20% for 8 seconds. This is only cast when no players are within melee range of Kologarn. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63976 Focused Eyebeam] - Shoots beams out of his eyes towards the raid, dealing 3700 to 4300 Nature damage to players within 3 yards. Left arm *5,22M HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63982 Shockwave] - Sweeps the entire raid in the room, dealing 11563 to 13437 Nature damage. Right arm *5,22M HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63981 Stone Grip] - Grabs a random player in the raid and stuns them, dealing 3700 to 4300 damage per second until that player is dead or the arm has sustained 450,000 damage. 10-man abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63356 Overhead Smash] - Instant attack that gives target a 20% armor decrease for 30 seconds. Stacks up to 4 times to 100%. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62030 Petrifying Breath] - 4 second channel cast that causes 14063 to 15937 Nature damage per second and applies Brittle Skin, a debuff that increases damage taken by 20% for 8 seconds. This is only cast when no players are within melee range of Kologarn. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63346 Focused Eyebeam] - Shoots beams out of his eyes towards the raid, dealing 2775 to 3225 Nature damage to players within 3 yards. Left arm *1.2M HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63783 Shockwave] - Sweeps the entire raid in the room, dealing 8788 to 10212 Nature damage. Right arm *1.2M HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62166 Stone Grip] - Grabs a random player in the raid and stuns them, dealing 3238 to 3762 damage per second until that player is dead or the arm has sustained 150,000 damage. Strategy Kologarn remains completely stationary in this encounter at all times. He cannot be turned or range tanked. If there are no players within his melee range, he will cast Petrifying Breath on the raid which will undoubtedly cause a wipe. His arms do not need to be offtanked, but can be separately targeted and hit within Kologarn's hitbox. Three tanks need to be in taunt rotation front and center to Kologarn. Every 10-15 seconds he will cast Overhead Smash which reduces the tank's armor by 25%. Stack it on one tank 1-2 times and rotate to the next tank. Keeping all tanks alive are vital, or you will won't have enough to rotate debuffs. His arms have unique abilities of their own designed for raid damage. The left arm will sweep the raid and instantaneously hit everyone for 12k. His right arm will grab a random person and squeeze them until that arm takes 450,000 damage. Healers need to focus healing on that person in the right arm and raid heal after a shockwave from the left arm. Killing an arm will spawn an AoE pack of earth elementals which should be picked up by a tank (paladin or DK) and killed immediately. The arm will respawn 60 seconds later, but will take health equal to the arm's from the boss. Quotes Aggro: * None Shall Pass! Shockwave: * Oblivion! Grabbing a player: * I will squeeze the life from you! Enrage: * I am invincible! Left Arm dies: * Just a scratch! Right Arm dies: * Only a flesh wound! Kill: * Kol-tharish! * You fail! Death: * Master, they come... Trivia Kologarn, because of his quotes, his duty to guard a bridge, and his limbs being able to be removed show reference to the Black Knight from the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Drops Videos Please add any video of the encounter here. References External Links Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Bosses Category:Unique models